


Knights, In Training

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I’ve been watching/playing Zelda games again and been wanting this kind of crossover for a while now. No plot, but there could be foreshadowing of one if you want.</p><p>Not set in any particular timeline, but alludes to several games having already taken place. Potentially after Twilight Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights, In Training

"Rin! _Rin_ _!_ _"_ The shouts were punctuated with a cushion thrown deftly at his brother's face. "Rin, you should have been awake hours ago! You've got training, remember?"

Rin groaned, and didn't so much get out of bed as slink out of it one limb at a time.

Yukio, already dressed in the green of the Hyrulean knights, huffed and stalked out of their shared room, despairing that his brother would ever reach the level of dedication needed to actually pass his mastery.

He heard a thunk as he turned towards the training fields.

_"Oi, you took my training sword, you-!"_

He smiled, even though he knew the other couldn't see it.

"Fight me for it, then!" he called back... knowing that it would likely end up, yet again, with him handing the thing back of his own volition rather than Rin _winning_ it off of him.

Rin finally made it there half an hour later, still looking like he'd only just crawled - literally - out of bed. He could only imagine how ashamed and embarrassing it would be if the princess chose to walk by.

"How am I even supposed to win it off you if you're the one with my practice sword, anyway..."

"We'll be fighting with staves, today, so you don't need to worry about that. Just keep your wits about you."

They didn't get off to a promising start. The first hit - although admittedly right after Yukio had finished speaking, and without any warning - had landed Rin on his back, although at least he'd woken up a bit more after that. The next ones had fared him better, but he still wasn't able to land a hit in.

"Your stance is off. Adjust it."

"Stop daydreaming! The girls aren't going to think you're cool if you've landed on your back again, brother!"

"If this was a sword, you'd be dead right now. Learn to block."

"Think before you react. You just gave me that one, and you didn't need to."

"No, that _wasn't_ fair. A real fight out in the real world won't _be_ fair. Be realistic."

"Learn to anticipate your opponent. Don't expect them to always make the same moves."

It was a relief when they finally took a break, although just as much for the fact that they'd attracted a crowd as because it was tiring work teaching Rin. Rin, who barely ever learned unless his life was on the line.

At least, he thought as he took a drink of water, they _hadn't_ been practicing with swords.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone, but Yukio... didn't like swords, at all. He'd been trained to use one, yes, but only because all of the Hyrulean soldiers and knights were, and it would have been odd to have one man without. It would have drawn questions. And a bow, the weapon he preferred, could only _really_ be used from a distance, so... the sword was the go-to for close combat. Especially against monsters, things that wouldn't stay down if you just hit them repeatedly with a stick.

The truth was, a sword could be turned against you. It could cut, bleed, sever... it could end up in your enemy's hands, and be used against the ones you were trying to defend.

Rather ironically, like the Triforce itself. Able to grant wishes, but at the same time, unable to judge which of those were good, and which were evil.

Every so often in their history, the Triforce _had_ been used for evil. And a hero had risen up - sometimes a knight, sometimes a simple farm boy, sometimes from even more obscure roots - and wielded the Master sword to defeat the evil, and bring back peace.

Rin wanted to be that hero. The one everyone spoke of for an age afterward. Yukio hoped Hyrule would never need a hero like that in their time, because Rin seemed to forget that no hero was ever needed when there was peace. There had to be war of some kind.

And by their very presence, that was a fearful possibility... and one that few people properly understood.

Not even Rin.

Hopefully, _never_ Rin.


End file.
